Heart and soul
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: "Il reste encore tant de choses que nous pouvons faire, et je veux profiter de chaque instant de cette  relation privilégiée  que nous partageons, et n'avoir aucun regret... USUK-Yaoi,M
1. Chapter 1

**Note de L-p :**

**Woh, c'est la première fois que j'écris du M de ma propre initiative et sans Leero-sama ! XD Enfin, bien entendu, puisqu'elle est ma lectrice beta, elle a lu et corrigé quelques petites choses, mais pour une fois elle n'a presque rien dit !:P Bon, ça a beau être du M, il n'y aura rien de très « grave » là dedans, je veux dire par là que vous n'aurez pas de scènes détaillées 18+.**

**Concernant cette fiction, elle m'est venue en tête comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi. Encore cette attirance pour le thème de « braver le destin ».**

**Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'un two-shot, mais vu que je me suis attristée toute seule comme une neuneu en écrivant ça, je pense qu'elle tournera en three-shot... Enfin, on verra !**

**Ah, et si vous voulez un peu plus de détails et d'explications sur cette fiction, je vous invite à lire les toutes dernières ligne après le texte (et après l'avoir lu bien sûr!)**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et je vous retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

-Hn... Ah ! N... Non, arrête America ! »

Le jeune homme blond sursauta, et se rendit compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Encore une fois. Et évidement, cette fois là lui était beaucoup plus difficile à encaisser que les autres...

Honteux, il se redressa et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais England lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste étonnement vif au vu de sa fatigue, et le tira contre lui dans une étreinte solide.

« A...America... » souffla England, qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

Le plus jeune se doutait qu'allait venir l'éternelle tirade réconfortante, et il ne savait si il avait réellement envie de l'entendre encore une fois.

Il ne savait pas si il serait capable de retenir ses larmes de frustration et de désespoir.

America sentit les doigts de son de son âme sœur se faufiler dans ses cheveux blonds, ainsi que de légers baisers se poser sur sa tempe. England cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce geste, il commençait à le connaître.

Et à le détester également.

Avoir sa peau nu contre la sienne, ses doigts sur sa nuque, et sa respiration haletante dans son oreille ne l'aidait pas à se contenir.

Il voulu tenter une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir, mais England ne semblait pas de cet avis, et le gardait étroitement contre lui.

« On ne peut pas... Tu sais bien que si on va au delà... »

- « Tu ne seras plus le Royaume-Uni, et cela sera considéré comme un attentat. Oui, je sais England … Je suis désolé. » coupa America, d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

England força un sourire triste.

- «Pas autant que moi, mon amour... »

America aurait pu sourire au joli petit nom qu'il venait de lui attribuer, cela dit, son cœur n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier sur les démonstrations d'amour d'England. Il resta simplement muet.

Cette situation le rendait malade.

Il aimait England de tout son cœur, de tout son corps, et même si il n'était pas sûr de l'existence de l'âme, il l'aimait quand même de tout son être.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi America n'avait pas franchit la limite que leur imposait leur statut de nations.

Le jeune homme en aurait eu maintes occasions. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où England était allongé sous lui, les yeux clos et l'esprit perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, et où il aurait pu aller au delà de cette maudite limite.

La confiance que lui accordait England était d'ailleurs une des rares choses qui pouvait lui apporter les larmes aux yeux, et pour rien au monde il ne la trahirait.

America l'aimait de tout son être.

Écouter son désir reviendrait à faire disparaître le Royaume-Uni, et opprimer son peuple qui ferait alors partie des Etats-Unis. Aussi séduisante était l'idée que England ne fasse géographiquement et politiquement plus qu'un avec lui, il s'agissait d'un pur attentat, comme il le lui répétait à chaque fois.

- « C'est injuste. » lâcha finalement America, sans trop sans rendre compte.

- « Ne dis pas ça. Les choses auraient pu être pire. Il y a... Beaucoup de choses que nous pouvons quand même faire, et dieu merci sans créer d'incidents diplomatiques... »

- « Je le sais ! Mais... »

- « Mais quoi ? »

America se redressa légèrement, pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux vert.

Il chercha un instant ses mots.

- « Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de désir ou de pulsion sexuelle... Enfin, si, bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, mais... Je... Enfin... » Balbutia t-il, et England eu un petit rire. « C'est au delà du simple désir... Je veux... Je veux t'aimer entièrement, me lier à toi autant que faire se peut, je... Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi... »

England écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'un instant, d'un air presque blessé. America se demanda si il ne venait pas de l'effrayer par ces paroles, alors il se hâta de finir.

« Mais... Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas t'arracher ton peuple, je ne veux pas te priver de ta liberté... T'enlever ton identité en tant que Royaume-Uni reviendrait à te tuer, et ça... Je... Je ne veux pas... » termina t-il en tournant ses yeux ailleurs.

Si il les gardait sur lui, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, et fondrait aussitôt en larmes.

England resta coi un instant, avec de tirer une de ses mèches blondes.

- « Je t'aime. » fit-il simplement, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

America voulu pleurer à cet instant. Il l'aurait sans doute fait si l'une des mains de England ne s'était pas glissé un peu plus bas sur son corps, à un endroit sensible de son anatomie qui lui arracha un gémissement.

« Je t'aime tellement... » Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. « America... Il reste encore tant de choses que nous pouvons faire, et je veux profiter de chaque instant de cette « relation privilégiée » que nous partageons, et n'avoir aucun regret...»

England avait raison.

Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir cette relation entre leurs deux nations. Il avait encore le droit de poser ses mains sur sa peau, et de laisser courir ses doigts le long de ses muscles. Il avait encore le droit d'apprécier ce frisson qui parcourait son petit corps, et ce regard vert rempli d'amour.

Un gémissement d'England l'encouragea à partager son point de vue, et n'avoir aucun regret.

- « Je t'aime, England. Je t'aime plus que tout... »

America fut surpris de se rendre compte que England avait été le premier à verser des larmes, qu'il s'empressa aussitôt d'embrasser tendrement. Si l'amour était sensé apporter de la joie et du plaisir, pourquoi devaient-ils pleurer sans cesse ?...

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est affreux.**

**Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écris quelque chose comme ça. XD**

**Ah si, on parlait de relations internationales avec Leero-sama, et j'ai pensé à cette situation.**

**Lorsque England parle de « relations privilégiées », je parle bien entendu de la relation politico-économique entre le Royaume-Uni et les Etats-Unis. C'est donc, la seule chose qui leur permet d'avoir une relation physique un peu plus poussée que la moyenne, mais étant deux pays bien distincts et libres, ils ne peuvent aller... Jusqu'au bout.**

**Je trouve ça... Vraiment triste. Et pourtant, je suis pas très « désir/amour/relations physiques », mais voilà, je sais pas pourquoi je suis partie là dessus.**

**Et je me suis coincée toute seule avec cette fanfiction, parce que certes j'aime quelques fois le triste, mais j'ai tendance à toujours être rassurée et contente quand ça finit bien. Et là... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trop de solutions...**

**Enfin, pour l'instant, c'est un two-shot, et selon ce que vous m'en direz, je verrais si j'en fais une suite, histoire d'égayer un peu tout ça...xD**


	2. Note

Note de L-p :

Pas de chapitre deux pour l'instant, juste une réponse à une review, que je vais donc faire en plusieurs points.

Premièrement, concernant la forme des dialogues. Pour ma défense, c'est ainsi que mes professeurs m'ont enseignés au collège. De plus, cette mise en forme me permet de marquer le changement de personnage. J'irais ainsi dire que c'est mon style d'écriture pour lequel j'ai opté depuis des années, et je ne comprend pas en quoi ceci est aussi peu supportable à lire (puisque apparemment, c'est le cas.)

Sinon, ma lectrice béta m'a lu en diagonale, et c'est déjà un très gentil geste de sa part, étant donné qu'elle est énormément prise par son travail en hôpital.

Je voudrais également rajouter que nous ne sommes ni l'une ni l'autre des professeurs de français, et que la faute est humaine. Je ne pense pas que quelques erreurs d'orthographe vont jusqu'à rendre la lecture impossible.

Ensuite, mon choix sur les noms anglais des pays est un choix purement personnel, que j'ai déjà développé précédemment dans un autre texte, « Sweet Dreams ». Je ne me justifierais donc pas une deuxième fois.

Sur un autre point, j'estime que les réactions des personnages peuvent être imaginées de toutes les manières, puisque personne ne peut prétendre savoir comment ils agiraient dans cette situation, puisqu'elle n'est originellement pas proposée par le créateur de la série. C'est là le but de la fanfiction, non ?

Pour terminer, ce concept n'est rien de plus qu'une idée qui m'est venue en discutant avec ma collab. Rien de plus. Je n'y vois en rien une théorie, une hypothèse ou quoique ce soit, simplement une idée. De plus, ce concept n'était pas encore tiré jusqu'au bout, donc conclure avant d'aller au bout me coupe légèrement dans mon idée. Je n'ai ni eu le temps d'aller au bout de mes idées, ni eu le temps de développer cette « relation privilégiée ».

Bref, pour être honnête, j'ai été relativement coupée dans mon écriture. J'en suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas si l'envie me reprendra d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée. Nous ne sommes ni des professeurs, ni des écrivains, juste des passionnés de certaines œuvres qui veulent coucher leur sentiments sur des mots. Je ne suis pas « professionnelle », et je m'en excuse.

Mes textes ne me plaisent pas, soit, j'en suis désolée. Peut être le temps me poussera à vous offrir mieux plus tard.


End file.
